memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Unikomplex
Es gibt keine Hinweise dafür, dass der Unikomplex eine Heimat für die Borg darstellt oder er eine ähnliche Funktiom erfüllt. In ist sogar die Rede vom "primären Unikomplex", was die Existenz weiterer Unikomplexe suggeriert und eine zentrale Rolle als Heimat eher unwarscheinlich erscheinen lässt. Es scheint vielmehr einer Art gigantischem Forum, einem Regierungsgebäude oder einer Festung ähnlich als einer Heimat. Die Heimat der Borg lässt sich nur auf den von ihnen besetzten Raum beschränken und nicht auf einen Planeten oder einen Komplex, schließlich wird nichts anderes in TV und Kino erzählt und die Heimat der Menschen bleibt ja auch die gesammte Erde auch wenn in San Francisco das Sternenflottenhauptquatier ist und dort viele Menschen zusammenkommen. (WooF 20:08, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC)) :In befindet sich die Königin dort. Sie selbst spricht bei der Einrichtung von dem Unikomplex. Dies weist imo schon wenigstens auf eine besondere Bedeutung hin. -- 22:28, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::nee irgendwie nicht... Nur weil sie nicht diesen sagt ist keine bessondere Rolle zu erkennen und ihre Anwesenheit bedeutet so viel für den Unikomplex und seine Bedeutung jetzt auch nicht unbedingt. Aber worum es mir ging war, dass der Unikomplex als Heimat in dem Artikel bezeichnet wird ist aus dem canonrelevanten Quellen nicht erwähnt. (In der englischen MA ebenso wenig]. Wenn keiner mehr Einwände hat, nehm ich den Satz bezogen auf "Heimat" raus und schau mal wie der Artikel noch austzbauen ist.(WooF 11:54, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC)) Sachlich falsch oder scheusslich formuliert "Im Jahr 2375 besucht erstmals ein Raumschiff der Föderation den Unikomplex, als der Delta Flyer mit Captain Janeway, Tom Paris, Tuvok sowie dem Doktor an Bord Seven of Nine erneut aus dem Kollektiv befreit. (VOY: Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II) Anfang 2378 kann die aus einer möglichen Zukunft stammende Admiral Janeway durch einen Virus die Borg-Königin töten, wodurch auch große Teile oder sogar der gesamte Unikomplex zerstört werden. (VOY: Endspiel, Teil II) " Das ist entweder Unsinn oder die verwirrendste Formulierung die möglich wäre. Da in beiden Sätzen von 'dem' Unikomplex gesprochen wird, legen sie nahe, dass es sich um das selbe Objekt handelt. Das ist aber nicht der Fall. Ich verändere die Sätze jetzt erstmal provisorisch und hoffe, das jemand sie irgendwann mal genauer umbastelt. 83.216.252.228 17:23, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Wo gibt es denn den Hinweis, dass es sich nicht um denselben Unikomplex handelt? --D47h0r Talk 17:28, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::+1, ich bin auch immer davon ausgegangen, dass es nur einen Unikomplex gibt.--Bravomike 17:30, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :So wie es geändert wurde stimmt es auch nicht, der Unikomplex und das Transwarpzentrum sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Admiral Janeway reist mit ihrem Shuttle durch das Transwarpzentrum zum Unikomplex, den Unikomplex. Die Voyager zerstört später das Transwarpzentrum, der Unikomplex wird durch den von Admiral Janeway eingeschleusten Virus zerstört, bzw. durch das dadurch verursachte Versagen der Systeme usw. --D47h0r Talk 17:33, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Tatsache, da muss ich zurück rudern! Hab die Folge vorhin gesehen und die 'Reiseszene' in der AJ den Transwarptunnel benutzt nicht bemerkt. Die Szene dauert aber auch echt nur 5 Sekunden und wird nie wörtlich erwähnt. Ok, tut mir leid da Verwirrung gestiftet zu haben. Also macht die Änderung ruhig rückgängig. Aber zwei Dinge sind, davon unabhängig, schon verbesserungswürdig: Egal wie das Geschlecht der Person ist, der Artikel des Ranges Admiral bleibt immer 'der'. Soll heissen der Angriff gelingt nicht 'der' Admiral Janeway sonder 'dem' Admiral Janeway. Falls sich jemand damit schwertut: Stellt euch vor ihr kauft euch nen Porsche und nennt das Fahrzeug 'Monika'. Ihr würdet immernoch von 'eurem Porsche Monika' sprechen und nicht von 'eurer Porsche Monika' ;) Und das zweite ist, dass die Borgkönigin wohl kaum 'stirbt'. :Der Artikel ist eine Sache, allerdings wird klar, dass die Königin stirt, zum einen zerfällt ihr Körper (je ein Arm und ein Bein fällt ab) und ihre Unimatrix 01 explodiert, was auch zu sehen ist. Daher dürfte es eigentlich keinen Zweifel an ihrem Tod geben, zumal man in einer Portraitdarstellung von Janeway die Explosion im Hintergrund sieht. --D47h0r Talk 17:50, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) 'Sterben' ist bei einem wiederherstellbaren Konstrukt aber der falsche Ausdruck.83.216.252.228 17:57, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist so schrecklich dreidimensional gedacht…--Bravomike 21:16, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Darüber könnte man nun auch wieder diskutieren, wir wissen ja nicht, ob sie wirklich wiederherstellbar ist, so etwas wird zumindest nirgends direkt erwähnt. Andererseits wird in bei Data auch von dessen Tod gesprochen und er ist nunmal nur eine Maschine. Das Problem ist vermutlich das Finden eines passenderen Begriffes, andernfalls hätte sich da sicherlich schon einer gefunden. --D47h0r Talk 08:24, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Größe? Das mit den 600km gefällt auch nicht so recht. wie sollen denn da mehrere billionen drohnen platz finden? wo ist die quelle dazu? hab ich die übersehen? :Die MA/en gibt dafür ( ) als Quelle an. Allerdings findet sich im Transkript auf den ersten Blick weder ein Hinweis auf die Zahl 600, noch auf die vorhandene Zahl der Drohnen. Kann es sein, dass die MA/en hier wieder einmal ein paar Spekulationen eingebracht hat? Ansonsten noch ein Hinweis zu Diskussionen, bitte immer (!) mit ~~~~ signieren. --D47h0r Talk 10:12, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Tuvok sagt an einer Stelle: I have isolated Seven's position. She's inside a large infrastructure approximately six hundred kilometres away. (siehe Transcript). Er befindet sich da im Delta Flyer und ich denke, er meint mit den 600km die Entfernung zwischen Delta Flyer und Sevens Position und nicht die Größe des Unikomplexes. Allerdings habe ich die Episode gerade nicht vor Augen, weiß also nicht, ob sich der Delta Flyer bereits im Unikomplex befindet. Dann wäre die Aussage: das Unikomplex erstreckt sich über mindestens 600km (wie in der MA/en at least) nicht falsch. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 10:42, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich hab die folge gerade gesehen. sie befinden sich schon im komplex und tuvok meint die entfernung zwischen delta flyer und seven.--Wormhole1921 22:10, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC)